


kilala mo ba yung kalaro ko?

by chismisan (lightsketch)



Series: Bata, Bata, Naniniwala Ka Ba? [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, Horror, Implied Character Death, M/M, short fic
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsketch/pseuds/chismisan
Summary: Please, please, proceed with caution. Just in case lang? If ayaw mo naman ng horror, wag na lang basahin. I mean... I know possible naman na hindi ako effective na writer ng horror, pero in case lang na madaling matakot ganun :( Everything's fiction! Swear. Ibang genre lang talaga. So, if ever, you know, hindi keri, wag na lang.  Ayun lang naman. Warning lang.Sobrang ano, short fic lang to. Ginawa ko na lang series since hindi naman ganoon karelated ang bawat kwento. Collection lang naman 'to nyan. Hehe. Pramis hindi ko kaya mag-narrate masyado pagdating sa horror kaya baka subtle subtle lang sometimes parang implied ganon hahaha ayon!!! kaya baka hindi rin skeri for others (kahit para sa akin) pero ayun sige. bastawarningna lang talaga para walang away.





	kilala mo ba yung kalaro ko?

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please, proceed with caution. Just in case lang? If ayaw mo naman ng horror, wag na lang basahin. I mean... I know possible naman na hindi ako effective na writer ng horror, pero in case lang na madaling matakot ganun :( Everything's fiction! Swear. Ibang genre lang talaga. So, if ever, you know, hindi keri, wag na lang. Ayun lang naman. Warning lang.
> 
> Sobrang ano, short fic lang to. Ginawa ko na lang series since hindi naman ganoon karelated ang bawat kwento. Collection lang naman 'to nyan. Hehe. Pramis hindi ko kaya mag-narrate masyado pagdating sa horror kaya baka subtle subtle lang sometimes parang implied ganon hahaha ayon!!! kaya baka hindi rin skeri for others (kahit para sa akin) pero ayun sige. basta **warning** na lang talaga para walang away.

BATA PA LANG SI BAEKHYUN noong una niyang nakilala si Chanyeol. Nandun sila sa may isang playground, silang dalawa lang madalas. Sa may swing. Tuwing gabi ‘yun. Kaya wala masyadong tao.

Mabait si Chanyeol, sobrang maalalahanin. Lagi niyang tinatanong si Baekhyun kung okay lang ba siya at kung kumusta ang araw niya. Siguro ang iba, nagtataka kung bakit sila hinahayaan na lumabas, eh gabi na.

Well, pareho kasi silang ulila. Nakwento ni Chanyeol sa kanya na baby pa lang siya nung iniwan na siya ng magulang niya. Aksidente raw at siya lang ang nakaligtas. Nung araw na ‘yun, niyakap lang siya ni Chanyeol at umiyak. Miss niya na raw kasi ang magulang niya. Gusto niya raw sila makasama man lang at maranasan na gumising sa umaga na may magulang na naghahanda ng baon niya, pero wala eh. Nasa orphanage lang siya, at thankful naman daw siya doon kasi kahit papaano may nagbibigay ng atensyon sa kanya at may bahay siyang tinitirhan.

Tsaka ang sabi niya, andyan naman si Baekhyun para samahan siya.

Dito sa playground nila, madalas silang magkita at magkwentuhan. Ito kasi ang malapit sa pareho nilang tinutuluyan. Silang dalawa nga lang madalas eh. Hindi niya nga maintindihan kung bakit silang dalawa lang. Tinanong niya ‘yun minsan kay Chanyeol, at sabi sa kanya ni Chanyeol, kaya raw walang pumupunta sa playground na ‘yun ay dahil haunted raw.

Meron daw kasing bata na nagpapalaboy-laboy dito noon, namamalimos, at nanghihingi na lang ng pagkain o ng pera sa mga tao sa playground. Marami raw kasing tao doon noon. Madalas, pinapaalis ‘yung bata, tinutulak papalayo, o kaya pinandidirian. Kaso desperado raw kasi ‘yung bata, kaya ayun, kahit sino na lang ang kinakalabit para manghingi ng pagkain. Isang gabi, nagkataon na ang taong nilapitan niya ay lasing at bayolente, at hindi inaasahan na ipinukpok sa ulo niya ang boteng hawak niya dahil sa init ng ulo. Mahina na ‘yung bata. Kaya hindi na rin kinaya. Gutom at maraming dugo pa ang nawala sa kanya, kaya nawala na ang bata. Kahit ang taong gumawa ‘nun sa kanya, hindi na nahanap dahil agad itong tumakbo papalayo nang matauhan siya.

Sabi raw ng mga bata, hanggang ngayon, andyan pa rin ang bata, nangangalabit at naghahanap ng makakain. Minsan nakikipaglaro o kaya nandyan lang tuwing gabi, inaabangan na dumating ang taong may gawa ‘nun sa kanya. Pero walang dumating. Dahil inabanduna na ang playground na iyon dahil sa takot ng mga tao.

‘Nung araw na kwinento ni Chanyeol ‘yun, natakot siya. Baka kasi parehong kalagayan ang mangyari kay Chanyeol. Sinabi niya kay Chanyeol na ‘wag na lang sila dun magkita, at sa ibang lugar na lang na hindi nakakatakot at delikado. Ayaw niyang mapahamak ang kalaro niya.

Tinawanan lang siya ni Chanyeol ‘nun at sinabing matagal na ang kwentong ‘yun at wala naman nang gagawa ‘nun. Pwede pa nga raw na hindi totoo ang mga sinasabi ng ibang bata na masama ang multong nasa playground na ito. Sumang-ayon na lang sa kanya si Baekhyun sa kanya kahit mayroon pa ring takot na pumapasok sa isip niya. Ang mahalaga lang naman ay safe sila at mananatili ang paglalaro nila.

Masaya si Baekhyun dahil nakakalaro niya si Chanyeol. Wala kasing ibang bata na ginagawa ‘yun. Parang iniiwasan lang siya, pero si Chanyeol, ang bait niya. Palagi niya siya binibigyan ng pagkakain. Minsan, pinupunasan niya ang ulo niya at sasabihing ingatan niya ang sarili niya. Sobrang bait niya. Siya lang talaga ang totoong kaibigan niya.

Kaso, isang araw, hindi dumating si Chanyeol sa usual time nilang pagkikita. Nalungkot siya. Mag-isa na naman kasi siya. Pero okay lang. Baka naman kasi hindi lang siya hinayaan agad lumabas dahil may pinapagawa na naman sa kanya o kaya’y may pinapaayos. Kaya tahimik siyang naghintay, nagpapalaboy-laboy at nagpapaikot-ikot sa buong playground, ineenjoy ang katahimikan.

Agad siyang napalingon nang makarinig siya ng mahinang tawa at mabibigat na yabag. Nakita niya si Chanyeol, may kasamang isang maganda at mas matandang babae. Napakaway siya kay Chanyeol at agad niya itong ibinalik sa kaibigan. Napatingin ang babae sa kanyang direksyon kaya nahihiya niya siyang kinawayan. Agad rin nawala sa kanya ang atensyon niya dahil nagsalita si Chanyeol na siyang nagpangiti sa kanya.

“Magpapaalam lang po ako sa kaibigan ko. Okay lang po ba ‘yun?” tanong ni Chanyeol.

“Sige. Saan ba ‘yan?” sagot sa kanya, habang hawak ang isang kamay ni Chanyeol.

“‘Dito lang po sa may playground,” sabi ni Chanyeol at tinalikuran ang kasama niya para pumunta sa may direksyon niya.

“Baekhyun! May aampon na sa akin,” sabi ni Chanyeol sa kanya, may malungkot na ngiti sa mukha niya. Nalungkot din si Baekhyun kasi ibigsabihin nun, mawawalan na siya ulit ng kasama. “Bibisita pa rin ako! Promise!”

“Chanyeol…” tawag sa kanya ng aampon sa kanya, hinahawakan siya sa may balikat. “Sinong… sinong kausap mo?”

“Si Baekhyun po,” sabi ni Chanyeol. Napatingin si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun at nanlaki ang mata. “Hala, Baekhyun! Anong nangyari sayo? Bakit may sugat ka na naman? Teka! May towel ako dito!” nagmamadali na sinabi ni Chanyeol at inilagay ang bag niya sa may harap niya para kunin ang towel niya.

“Nak… sino si Baekhyun?” nag-aalinlangan na tanong ng aampon sa kanya.

Tinuro niya si Baekhyun at ngumiti. “Siya po, oh. Yung kalaro ko. Wait lang po ah. Araw-araw na lang po kasi ganito. Punasan ko lang po siya ah. May dugo na naman po kasi siya sa ulo niya…”


End file.
